Stormy Desires
by WhiteFaeMoonWitch
Summary: hermione and draco find themselves falling in love with each other. their relationship soon developes into a problem...a very BIG problem. Hermione must choose between her love draco, and her best friend Harry. Ratings for future chapters


Hermione was having one of the worst days ever. So far she had woken up late, and was unable to find her robes, so that she had to go to breakfast in her muggle chlothes. On her way to breakfast she has mannaged to miss a stair and topple down three flights of them, finally coming to rest at the bottom of the grand staircase near the entrance with a severelyinjured ankle. This landed her in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey to fuss over her for two periods. When she finally arived to potions she lost 4 points for being late, and when asked to pass her notes forward, she realized that she had left her potions notes in the trunk at the foot of her bed. Thus resulting in loosing another 10 points for the Gryffindor house to a very distempered looking Snape. To top it all off, a certain silver haired Slytherin kept making sidelong glances in her dirrection throughout the lesson. Yes, this was indeed, to Hermione, one of the worst days ever. 

Draco Malfoy sat in the thrid row, forth seat from snapes desk, running his hand through his sliver/ blonde hair. About one third the way through potions, Hermione Granger tried to sneak quietly in. But as she sat in her seat a loud voice bellowed across the room from the blackboard.

'Mrs. Granger your late,_four_ points from Gryffindor!' Snape didn't even bother to turn from the blackboard,but continued writing the days lesson,and ingredients while the Slytherin house- all except Draco,who did not find himself amused, even though on a normal day,he would have -errupted into almost inaudiable snickers and giggles at Hermione, whom in response, slid deeper into the chair. As the class quieted down, Snape turned around with

"now class, if you would be so...kind, as to take out yesterdays notes and pass them forward, we can finally begin todays lesson." With this there was a sudden erruption of noise as the class scrambled to dig their note from their bookbags and such. Draco watched Hermione as she scrammbled to retrieve hers as well. But stopped, her arm outreatched twards the bag as she remembered that she had left them in her trunk. She slumpped over ,arms on her desk, and burried her head in them as Snape made to retrieve the notes from every person at the beggining of each of the rows. Leaffing through the pappers to check for every name, Snape was missing one. Hermione Granger, who always turned in every papper to her best of efforts, had failed to turn in her notes.

"Mrs. Granger, may I imply as to WERE your notes are"  
"I...I forgot them..." Hermione stammered almost inaudiably,lowering her head.  
"Well then Mrs. Granger, Since you have failled to complete the assighnment, I will have to deduct _TEN_ points from Gryffindor!"

With that, Snape turned around and finished writing the last two ingredients on the blackboard. Throughout the rest of the lesson, Draco kept glancing in Hermione's dirrection. She looked distant, and went through the lesson's dirrections almost mechanicly. After the Potions was over,and everyone had turned in the days potion, Draco and Hermione were the first ones to leave, and of corse, went their sepperate ways. But when Draco looked over his shoulder, he saw her dissapear around a corner,and that was the last he saw of her all day.

Hermione burst through the dungon doors and into the damp, moldy corridor dimly lit by small torches linning the walls. She couldnt stand to be in the school any longer. +this is **absurd**+ she thought to herself. + why was _Draco Mallfoy_ of all people looking at _me_..so...+ Hermione paused to find the right word then continues thinking. + I don't know...almost as if he _liked_ me, or _cared_ about me...Draco Mallfoy, caring about anyone living? _**what am I thinking**_+ She mentally slapped herself for such an absurd thought. Hermione let her feet take her werever they wanted and finally found herself in the girls dorm of the Gryffindor tower. She vaugly remember walking this far, let alone the short conversation with the portrait, but here she was so she decided to lay down. Soon she fell asleep.


End file.
